Our Days Together
by EVOLEHT
Summary: Jasper was sent on a mission. But he screwed up and fell in love in with the women he's suppose to kill, OOC,AU,AH, BxJ


"Mr. Whitlock, your task is simple, I want you to murder Ms. Isabella Swan," My boss says giving me a hard stare.

"What does she have to do with the company?" I ask. Who is this Isabella Swan girl anyway?

"Her father, he killed my daughter, it's simple a daughter for a daughter, got it," he says setting some paper's in front of him.

"Oh, but I usually do the harder one's," I say. I usually have the task of killing one of those important people, constantly having to change my identity.

"Yes, then this should be simple, here is a list of everything you should need to know about her, and a separate list of your new identity, since you have never used your real first name I'm allowing it now, know go I expect you to be back here in exactly a month, any questions?" he says passing me the two lists.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**High School : Granite Bay High school **_

_**Grade : 11**_

_**Living Status: Lives with mother**_

_**Birthday : March 5, 1995**_

_**Favorite Color : Red**_

_**Eye Color : Light Brown**_

_**Hair Color : Brown**_

_**Ethnicity : American/Russian**_

_**Identity**_

_**Name : Jasper Hale**_

_**Age : 17**_

_**Grade : 11**_

_**High School : Granite Bay High School**_

_**Living Status : Emancipated**_

_**Birthday : January 27, 1995**_

_**Eye Color : Green**_

_**Hair Color : Blonde**_

_**Ethnicity : Irish**_

The lists seem easy enough to memorize but it doesn't really tell me about her personality. I mean I really don't need to because in the end I'm just going to kill her anyway I just want to know a little about her.

Even if I am an assassin I do have a heart. I don't feel very good about killing this innocent girl because of a father's ,she's never even seen before, mistakes. But I have to go through with it to keep my job. I need the money for my mother.

My mother Esme raised me on the country side of Italy. We were poor and I always had to work odd jobs to pay for food and housing for my mother an I. My mother couldn't work because she she has arthritis in her wrists making tit hard for her to do things longer than five minutes. When I was about fifteen I dated a girl named Marie. When we were sixteen she left without telling anyone and I never saw her since.

At eighteen I married a women named Alice who cheated on me with a man named Peter. I wouldn't have found out if she didn't have his baby. I was stupid enough to believe it was mine until it came out looking just like this other guy.

We got a divorce and I found myself working for a man named Carlisle. He is a leader of the Italian Mafia. My job is to track down and kill anyone who messes with the families of the mafia. I've been to almost all countries for my mission to kill very equally dangerous people as me. But I've never been sent out to kill some regular old California girl. Why don't I kill the guy who killed Carlisle's daughter.

Carlisle's daughter was his life. Rosalie was her name and she was about as beautiful as the name. She had just gotten married and was five months pregnant when she was killed by a man named Charlie an assassin for the Russian Mafia.

Apparently Charlie left his daughter and girlfriend when his daughter was first born to fulfill his father's wishes. His father is the leader of the Russian Mafia but didn't want him to settle down and have a family. So when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant he left America bout as fast as a plane could get him to Russia.

Well, I've been working as an assassin for Carlisle since I was eighteen. I'm twenty-four now.

"Jasper Hale," I say giving the office secretary my name to get my schedule which Carlisle already made sure was the same as Isabella's.

"Here you are Jasper, if you have any questions feel free to ask a student or teacher they'd be glad to help you," she says giving me a fake smile saying ' I helped you now leave'.

I walk out of the office and memorize the hallways. This school is tiny, it has four halls that are all outdoors and on the other side of the fourth hallway is a quad, outdoor stage, gym, and cafeteria.

My first class or should I say our first class is English in room 32. Mrs. Bristow, is the teacher. She also teaches two Spanish 1 classes but other than that has English 11.

"Hello," She says as I walk in the class. Its pretty small and doesn't have the desks traditionally placed. Kinda in bunches around the class but in a organized way to where the bunches of desks are actually in rows.

"Can you sigh this," I ask her bored. I hand her my slip that all my teachers need to sign.

I walk out of the class to wait for Bella so I can sit next to her. When she gets in the classroom ten seconds from being late I follow her in and take the seat next to her.

"Hey, you the new kid?" She asks me. She eyes me for a second but looks to the front.

"Yeah, would you mind showing me around?" I ask.

"School's pretty small not much showing to do but sure let me see your schedule," she says holding her hand out.

"Strange, we have all the same classes," she says eying me again.

"Really? That is strange," I say acting like I'm shocked too.

"U huh, well I guess I have to now, where's your locker?" She asks.

"Number 344," I say.

"Mine's 346 next to yours," she says still eying me strangely. She looks to the front for a second then asks ,"Are your eyes naturally green?"

"Yeah, why?" I lie.

"There really strange but in a good kinda creepy way, what are you?" She asks.

"Irish," I lie again.

"ah, make sense, so where's you come from?" She asks.

"Ireland," I lie again.

"That's what I thought with your accent and all," she says then turns away ending the conversation.

This will be easy enough. I can finish the task tonight and be back to Italy by morning if I wanted to but I just feel bad for her mother. Being what I am I've always had to cut my emotions off and so the mission and that's what I'm going to have to do tonight.

At lunch she leads me to an empty table. "No friends?" I ask.

"Not really, I get invited to parties and all that but at school I'm a nobody," she says sitting down.

"Oh, want to hang out after school? Maybe you could show me any good places at the lake," I say. Tha'd be a perfect place to do that and nobody would see her body ever again, I of course may have to stay a while so its not suspicious but I could do that and come up with an excuse to move back to Italy quick.

"Okay, where do you live?" She asks.

"I live on my own in an apartment downtown, I'll drive home drop off stuff and grab a pair of trunks and then you could pick me up there," I say.

"Sure, I'll be there at four," She says.

I strip off my shirt and pants and was about to take of my underwear when Isabella slaps me.

"What was that for?" I ask.

She looks at me like I have five heads but doesn't say anything.

Okay, what was that about? I proceed to take my underwear off and Isabella gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"Your naked!" She exclaims.

"Oh have you never seen a naked man?" I ask her laughing.

"Well that and I never said we were skinny dipping," she says blushing like mad.

"Oh, well I didn't have any swim trunks and it's so hot even swim trunks will make me burn up."

"Just cover it up or something I'm still a virgin you know," she says but doesn't turn away.

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Innocent, but I will not," I say. Too bad she'll be dying a virgin. Well maybe... No Tha'd be wrong, but I could kill her when she's off guard.

"hey you know I could always de-virginize you," I say wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Thanks but no thanks I just met you," she says till not turning away.

"But we Irish guys can do it real well, come on you won't be sorry," I say taking a step closer. Her cheeks are just getting redder and redder.

"I..." she trails of not knowing what to say.

"Sure," she squeaks out. Wow that was easy, this girl is so naive it's not even funny.

We swim to a group of trees in the middle of the lake.

I trap her against one of the trees and she squeals. "It's really easy," I say stripping off her bikini bottoms. She sucks in a deep breath as I trail my fingers up her leg closer and closer. I stroke up and down her inner thigh to make her more wet. That way it will hurt her less and make it easier.

She bites her lip holding back a moan. I stroke my finger across her slick folds and see that she is very ready.

"Ready?" I whisper in her ear.

She closes her eyes and nods. I wrap her legs around my waist and enter her very slowly. She is so tight it's about to make me come right then and there.

When I get to her barrier I pull back a little and make a small thrust tearing it quickly. She doesn't make sound or move so I continue.

She doesn't make a sound at all through out the whole thing. The only reason I knew she had come was when she started convulsing.

I came within a few seconds after that and pulled away. I can do it now, all I have to do was bang her head on the tree and let her float to the bottom of the lake and drown. I grab her head and was about to follow through when I started feeling really guilty.

This girl had nothing to do with Rosalie's death so why should she pay? I guess I'll just have to wait out the guilt and kill her before I get guilty again.

So instead of knocking her out I kiss her.

Two weeks later

I still haven't done it and I've had plenty of opportunities. We have been coming to the lake every day since the first day. She's taught me how to wake board. But I'm really bad at it so we quiet after three days. The rest of the two weeks we've just swam around or had sex on her boat.

Today something is wrong with her. She seems sad almost. "You okay?" I ask her turning down the Nickelback blasting through the radio on her boat.

"Yeah, I... I think I..." she trails off

"Your what?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant Jasper," she says.

"What?" I say. Pregnant. Oh my... I didn't think about that at all. I can't kill her now. She's having my child.

"I'm pregnant Jasper, and I want to keep it, if you don't want it you don't have to stay or anything." She rambles braking down slowly.

"Bella, I'm not leaving, I know we haven't known each other long but I'm sure we can work this out together," I say. Shit I am so dead. Carlisle's gonna kill my ass.

"Really but we're only seventeen," she says.

"I know we'll figure this out together," I say giving her a hug. There is defenitly going to be an important call going to made tonight.

"Jasper, I'm glad it was with you," she whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"My virginity and your baby, I wouldn't want it to be one of those asshole's at school."

"Oh, I'm glad to here that," I say.

"Hello," Carlisle says.

"It's Jasper," I say.

"Whitlock, how's it going?"

"I accidentally got her pregnant," I say. So glad this is over the phone and not in person.

"Whitlock, I told you to kill her not sleep with her, shit," He says.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We, you are going to figure this out but I still want her dead," he says hardly.

"What? I can't kill my child's mother, it's not fair to my child," I argue.

"Rosalie grew up without a mother and was perfectly fine, I'm sure your child will be fine, and if you don't kill her I will." he says hanging up.

"Merda," I say falling back on my hard bed.

I pick up my phone to call Bella. We need to leave before Carlisle can get to her.

"Hello?" I hear on the other line.

"Hi, It's Jasper," I say.

"Hi Jasper, can I help you?" The women says.

"Is Bella home?" I ask.

"Yeah, hold on," the women says that I'm guessing is her mom.

"Hey Jasper," Bella says.

"Hey Bella mind if I come over and have you told your mom yet?" I ask.

"Sure and no maybe we can tell her together when you come over," she says.

"Mom, Jasper's coming over," she yells.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few, oh and don't be intimidated by my mother she can be a little over bearing at times," she laughs.

"I heard that," I hear her mom say in the background.

"Hey," Bella saws opening the door to a small cottage like home located directly next to the dock where her boat is tide up.

"Hey," I say kissing her.

"I saw that," an older version of Bella saws arms crossed a small smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Renee," I say shaking her hand.

"Yes, I hear your sleeping with my daughter," she says.

"What?" I say. Did Bella tell her?

"Oh come one I'm not stupid, I could tell the day she lost her virginity, don't you think your going a little fast I mean you had sex the day you met each other," her mom says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well..." I trail off.

"Relax big boy, I don't bite, come on in," she says pulling me in the house.

"Mom," Bella says.

"Okay, okay, I'm just excited this is your first boyfriend, oh we need to talk about condoms, and get you on birth control, I need to teach you so much, Bella you could be pregnant in a hot minute if your not careful, it will just complicate things, you'll brake up and your child could be without one parent," her mom says.

"Mom, I don't think that's necessary," Bella says.

"What, don't lie I know you guys have had sex I can smell it when you walk through the door, or...OH MY GOD, your pregnant, Bella oh my god did you talk this through, are you keeping it? What are you going to do about school? What about college?" Renee says practically pulling her hair out.

"She tends to blow things out of proportion," Bella whispers in my ear.

"I see," I say chuckling.

"Yes, mom we did talk it through, We are staying together and We're going to finish high school and go to college, even if it is a junior college," Bella says.

"Yeah," I lie.

"Okay well, I need to go to sleep," her mom says going up the stairs in the corner of the living room.

"Well, want to see my room?" she asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Don't make to much noise," Renee yells through the paper thin walls.

"Of course not," I yell back. I'm not even lying Bella make like no noise.

Bella laughs.

"Bella we need to talk," I say sitting on her bed.

"About?" she asks sitting on my lap.

"Me," I say.

"Okay," she says.

"I've been lying to you about my whole person," I say. This is not going to be easy.

"What you mean you've been lying to me?" She asks getting up and crossing her arms. Oh yeah not easy.

" About everything, but before you freak out, hear me out," I plead grabbing her arm softly.

"Okay," she says.

"first off my real last name is Whitlock not Hale. Um I'm not really Irish I'm Italian, My real eye color is really green, and my natural hair color is really blonde. I'm not seventeen, I'm twenty-four-

"What that's like almost ten years, your seven year older than me!" she exclaims cutting me off.

"Just listen," I say, "My mother Esme raised me on the country side of Italy. We were poor and I always had to work odd jobs to pay for food and housing for my mother an I. My mother couldn't work because she she has arthritis in her wrists making tit hard for her to do things longer than five minutes. When I was about fifteen I dated a girl named Marie. When we were sixteen she left without telling anyone and I never saw her since.

At eighteen I married a women named Alice who cheated on me with a man named Peter. I wouldn't have found out if she didn't have his baby. I was stupid enough to believe it was mine until it came out looking just like this other guy.

We got a divorce and I found myself working for a man named Carlisle. He is a leader of the Italian Mafia. My job is to track down and kill anyone who messes with the families of the mafia. I've been to almost all countries for my mission to kill very equally dangerous people as me." I say.

Bella doesn't move for a full five minutes. "Bella," I start.

"I understand," She says.

"What?" I say.

"I understand, you had to do what you had to do, but what does this have to do with me?" She asks.

"Well your father killed Carlisle's daughter so I was sent to kill you, but I just couldn't and now we are where we are, But we have a big problem, Carlisle doesn't care either or not your having my child he wants you dead but I can't have that happen," I say with certainty.

"Okay that make sense a daughter for a daughter except the fact my dad split before he even knew Renee was pregnant with me, he doesn't even know he has a kid," She says.

"I'm thinking if we stay here long enough to where you are showing a bit, and I take you to him and tell him your point of view on the matter he'll listen, he is a very compassionate man despite his position, but sometimes he'll be dead set on something and do anything to get his way," I say.

"Sounds logical," she says.

"Your not mad at me?" I ask. Did I just find like the most understanding women in the world or something?

"Of course not, it was part of your job, you had to do what you had to do to take care of your mother, who I want to meet some day," She says.

I think I just fell for her right then and there.

Second best thing is to make love to her so sweetly maybe she'll make some sound. Even if it is a tiny moan. I will get one out of her.

Three years later

Bella POV

It's been three years since I got pregnant with Liliana. We negotiated with Carlisle and a lot has happened since then.

First off I had Liliana on the plane to Italy. Then Carlisle tried to shoot me when we got there. Jasper blocked it and was stuck in the hospital for a month because he got shot in the face. Leaving a sexy scar across his cheek. I met mamma Whitlock and she moved with us back to California.

Maria a past girlfriend of Jasper's came to our house looking for Jasper demanding she give him money. Apparently when she left, she left because she was pregnant but their kid died last year and she wanted some money saying he wasn't there for their child. A ton of BS that's what that was. Then Alice his ex-wife tried to entice Jasper back because she cheated on her five year husband and father of her two kids with some guy and he divorced her.

It was peaceful for a few months when my father came demanding to see me. My mother yelled at him and he shot her killing her instantly. I was so mad I ended up shooting him straight between the eyes myself. Let's just say it was a very emotional past three years.

It's been peace for the past two years. The year before last we moved to Europe and taught Liliana Italian, French, German, and English. Then a few months after we moved to Ireland and taught her Irish. Then we moved to Russia and taught her Russian. After that we moved back to Italy and proceeded to teach her Latin, Arabic, Spanish, Chinese, Persian, Dutch, Greek, and Finnish.

Now I've found out that I'm having another child. I haven't told Jasper yet but I bet he'll be just as happy. We are going on a date tonight and I plan to tell him then.

"Bella, I love you and I want you to be my wife, will you take the honors of marrying me?" Jasper asks me holding out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"Oh of course," I say attacking his lips in the middle of the restaurant we're at. I hear applauding in the background but all I can think about is how much I love Jasper.

"Jasper, I'm Pregnant also," I say.

"Really?" he asks his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," I say smiling brightly.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Jasper Hayden Whitlock and Isabella Marie Higginbotham. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.

Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?" The Minister says.

"I have," I say at the same time as my beautiful bride.

"Please share your vows," the minister proceeds.

"Bella, These things I promise I will do  
>That life may grant you ample grace<br>Because I love and cherish you:

I vow to treasure what is true  
>That I might touch whom I embrace:<br>These things I promise I will do.

I'll build a garden in your view  
>That with sweet fruit will stone replace<br>Because I love and cherish you.

I vow to love each day anew,  
>For love must dance through time and space:<br>These things I promise I will do.

I vow to make your terrors few  
>And then with you those demons face<br>Because I love and cherish you.

And now, as we make one of two,  
>A passage we cannot retrace,<br>These things I promise I will do  
>Because I love and cherish you." I say my vows.<p>

"Jasper, I offer you my Love  
>I offer you my strength<br>I offer you my weaknesses  
>I offer you my support<br>I offer you my loyalty  
>I offer you my faith<br>For as long as we both shall Live" Bella says.

"You may kiss the bride," The minister says.

I hold her face in my hands and stare into her beautiful brown eyes before kissing her deeply. I hear applauding in the background. The sound of little Liliana laughing and the sound of the birds singing.


End file.
